This invention relates to props used for supporting a closure panel in an extended position removed from an opening and in particular to closure panels such as lids, or hoods for closing an opening formed in a vehicle body such as a trunk or engine compartment. It will however be understood that the invention will likewise find application for propping other types of closure panels, for example hinged closure panels for storage containers.
It is common practice to provide a closure panel such as a hood for closing a vehicle engine compartment, the hood being hinged to the vehicle body for movement between an extended position removed from the engine compartment and a release position where the hood closes the engine compartment to protect it from weather, dirt and debris. In the extended position, the hood provides access to the engine compartment for maintenance and inspection of the engine compartment and it is therefore required to provide means for supporting the hood in such an extended position. Commonly, a prop is fixed at one end to the vehicle body adjacent to the engine compartment and has a free end which is selectively engaged with a portion of the vehicle hood, such as a receiving aperture.
One problem which is associated with vehicle hoods is that the operator must have one hand free to raise and support the hood in the extended position until the prop is engaged in the receiving aperture by another hand. Another problem which arises is that the prop is not positively located in the hood and if it becomes disengaged by a sudden movement of the vehicle, vibration or wind, the hood will suddenly be released and close the compartment, and perhaps injure an operator.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a prop assembly which will alleviate these problems and advantageously, may also be less expensive to manufacture than conventional hood props and be lighter, thereby improving the combustion fuel efficiency for the vehicle.
This invention is a compact, closure panel prop assembly incorporating a spring activated locking pin which automatically engages a closure panel prop when the closure panel is elevated to a predetermined height. The prop assembly is designed to work in unison with a closure panel hinge, which is fixed to the closure panel and associated body in such a manner that it allows for the opening of the closure panel covering an opening in a body.
The action of the prop assembly is such that when the closure panel is opened, the prop, pivotally attached at an upper end to the hinge is withdrawn from an aperture provided in a bottom of the hinge and extending through the upper surface of a body cavity. The spring loading locking pin is released upon encountering a passage provided in the prop.
The spring activated pin automatically enters the passage in the support prop, without any assistance from the operator when the closure panel is opened and prevents the closure panel from returning to a closed position. When the closure panel is opened again, the pin will automatically re-engage the passage provided in the support prop, thereby preventing the closure panel from closing.